1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a speaker.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1A is a schematic view of a conventional speaker being collaborative with a sound-outlet decoration cover. Referring to FIG. 1A, a normal portable electronic device 1 (e.g. notebook computer, mobile phone or handheld game console) is provided with a speaker 2 installed in a recess of the portable electronic device 1. A sound-outlet decoration cover 3 is assembled to cover the recess for sheltering and protecting the speaker 2, and the sound-outlet decoration cover 3 is formed with a plurality of sound holes thereon for meeting the requirement of appearance design of the portable electronic device 1. As such, a gap G is needed between the sound-outlet decoration cover 3 and the speaker 2 so as to prevent a diaphragm 21 of the speaker 2 from being interfered by the sound-outlet decoration cover while the diaphragm 21 is vibrating.
In the prior art, for example, a portable electronic device is disclosed by a Taiwanese patent publication number TW 201221011, published on May 16, 2012. FIG. 1B, is the same as FIG. 5 of TW 201221011 showing a side view of a conventional electronic device, with only modified reference numbers and the figure numbers. Referring to FIG. 1B, the portable electronic device 5 includes a flat case 51 formed with an inclined portion 52 having sound holes 53 thereon on a rear face 51R of the portable electronic device 5, and a speaker 54 is arranged inside the flat case 51 corresponding to the sound holes 53.
However, since the gap (G, FIG. 1A) is required between the inclined portion 52 and the speaker 54, the gap increases the whole thickness of the speaker 54 in the portable electronic device 5 and thus hinders the electronic device becoming compact in size.
As mentioned above, the electronic device in the art still has shortages and disadvantages. How to effectively improve the mentioned shortages and disadvantages should be seriously concerned by the skilled people in the art.